Scrap Book Memories
by Alriadne
Summary: Two silblings who don't get along come back home after their parents' death and discover the lives of their parents. Characters we know and love will appear but not at first. Pairings, not in order of importance, InoShika, NaruSasu, SakuLee HinataNeji
1. The Reunion, My sister, my brother

Summary: Two siblings who don't get along well come home and discover the lives of their parents. Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto If it doesn't float your boat, don't go in the water. If it were mine than the kiss between Sasuke and Naruto would have started a meaning full relationship.  
  
A/N no Japanese endings to names cause I don't know Japanese.  
  
Taka,  
This is not a mission report. This is not me as the hokage writing you, this is me your brother. It seems redundant to tell you this since you haven't seen them in years, but they're dead. Everyone is talking about it. Our parents are dead.  
  
It seems kinda surreal, though you're probably laughing at me now for being 'sentimental.' You're going to happy probably. You're probably going to jump with joy. No one to keep your ass in Konoha anymore. You don't have to stay loyal. You'll probably just pack up and leave now. Bitch.  
  
You'll probably wanna know how they died. They died heroes' deaths. You'd be proud. Remember how the rouge Sound ninjas were after their lives? Well, apparently the Sound ninjas surrounded them. Our parents didn't know what hit them, but they fought bravely. Apparently took out about twenty ninjas a piece until they died of poison from the first hits, but all their enemies were defeated. I think Dad would be bragging right now if he was alive, how he got the action and I missed out.  
  
You probably don't care, but their funeral is tomorrow. If you're not there, I'll put flowers on the grave for you and pretend you were there. They would be disappointed in you.  
  
The will is going to be read that day too, if you don't show up, I'll tell you what it says. If you get the house, please don't sell it. You're such a cold hearted bitch that you probably would too.  
You're a disappointment. I don't think I actually want you to show up. You've caused them enough pain.  
Your brother,  
Ronin  
  
Ronin,  
I missed the funeral since it is obvious I'm not wanted. Whatever the will says I get, you can have it. I don't want anything from them or from you. Just leave me the hell alone.  
Your sister,  
Taka  
  
Taka,  
I received your last letter and I apologize for mine. I was emotional that day and not thinking clearly, it would have been nice if you have been there.  
  
The will wants us to clean out the house and divide everything. It insists that neither of us can have anything if we both aren't there. We have to clean it out and decide what to do with the stuff. I refuse to do it alone. You are not slacking off and making me do all the work. If I have to come to your house and drag you out of your 'precious solitude' then I will. Or I'll make it an official order.  
  
Listen, I'll bring ramen ok? I know you wouldn't pass up free ramen particularly since you haven't been in town longer than half an hour for a year. I know, I know, you're "training" but that doesn't mean you can't at least say hi to your own family. Honestly, if I wasn't the Hokage, you wouldn't see me at all. Since you've had all missions mailed to you even I haven't seen you at all.  
  
Kichiko and the kids say hi by the way. Kichiko said to remind you that it's Yoshimi's birthday nest Tuesday and Mareo has been complaining that his aunt hasn't come to see him. Kickiko would also like to remind you that she hasn't seen you in two years and that she can still beat up your ass.  
  
Well dear sister, I'll see you this Saturday at twelve. You know that's how Father and Dad would have wanted it. They'd be disappointed in you if you weren't there. Wouldn't want the last Uchiha to be a disappointment now would we?  
Your brother,  
Ronin  
  
Taka folded up the paper in her hands, making tight creases. The day was dismal seeming. She hadn't emerged from the woods in a month and now was being forced to by her idiot of a brother. How dare he order around! Just because he was hokage he thought he could do everything.  
  
She walked through the town of Konoha, muttering curses at people who dared to look at her. She walked past the ramen shop and remembered the benefit that she would get for coming. Ah ramen. She was addicted to the stuff. It was like cat-nip for her. She wrote it off as just another way her parental units had screwed her up.  
  
She came to the large house at the end of town. She stood on the streets glaring at it for a while. This was her childhood home. A place she both loved and hated. She remembered all the regrets and dreams she had had when leaving it, how silly she had been then. The house was large and ominous. It was obviously the grandest in the area. Its stern face seemed to peer at her disapprovingly.  
  
"Why are you standing outside?" a voice called to her from up the street.  
  
"Because I don't have a key, Ronin," she reminded her brother condescendingly without turning to look at him.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot," he replied.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." The two headed up the long walkway past the walls surrounding the house making it look like a fortress more than a house. The wall and the house were made of large gray stones.  
  
Ronin remembered fondly how he and his sister had played war and had water fight here with their parents. The adults would always win the water balloon fights the four of them would have, managing to trounce the siblings with water and still have time to yell at the kids for dragging mud and water into the house and onto the rugs that great-great-grandma had prized. That was back when he and his sister got along and they were the best of friends. Back when they could stand to be in the same room for more than an hour. Now they had to obey their dead parents' wishes and spend the whole, perhaps the whole week together.  
  
Ronin withdrew the key to the house from his pocket and opened the heavy wooden front door of their house, ornate with its fancy locks, knocker and handle. He cautiously stepped into the house as if he was a child again and was going to be yelled at for tracking mud in. He took a deep breathe and surveyed the room. It looked the same as it always had. The intricately woven rugs still graced the floor, the paintings still adorned the walls, the vases still had their traditional places on end tables and couches and chairs were all still in their right place. But something was missing, some feeling. Whenever he had gone to visit his parents in the past, it had always felt as if he was coming home. Now that feeling was gone.  
  
"You going to let me in or should I go home?" Taka snapped interrupting his thoughts. He realized he had been blocking the doorway.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered as he stepped out of the way, making room for her to come in. She immediately sneezed from the dust. Ronin chuckled, remembering his sister's extreme allergies. Taka glared at her brother when her sneezing fit was over. She detested having her weakness rubbed in her face. She wondered which of them were stronger. It had been years since they had fought that last time, but she had been training steadily for the past three years, completing A-level missions by herself, he had been doing paper work. She figured that if she were to start a fight now she might not lose, also having the element of surprise on her side.  
  
"Let's start now and have lunch around two," Ronin suggested. "I guess we can start at the top of the house and work our way down. We have to stick together so we can split things."  
  
"I don't want anything, but let's get this over with," Taka retorted. Ronin sighed. He deposited the food he had brought in the kitchen before the two of them made their way up the kitchen stairs.  
  
Walking up the narrow passage sent chills up their both their spines. Each remembered all the times they had run down those stairs nosily to breakfast, competing who would get there first and therefore get the biggest pancake. Memories of them sneaking out of the house via these squeaky kitchen stairs came flooding in. Those nights they would sneak outside and talk while staring at the night sky. The last time they had done that they had been sixteen, the year they both moved out.  
  
They reached the second floor, pausing to take in the familiar setting before once again climbing rickety old stairs to the attic. It was even dustier than the downstairs had been causing Taka to sneeze more violently. Ronin wordless handed her the inhaler he had grabbed in the kitchen and walked around.  
  
"Where do you want to start?" he asked.  
  
"How about over there?" Taka said, pointing to a stack of books once she had finished with the inhaler, grateful to her brother for the first time in years. Ronin shrugged and the two made their way toward it.  
  
When they reached the waist high pile of books that they identified as albums, they noticed that there was an envelop lying on top; an envelop that had evidently not been lying there as long as everything else had been.  
  
Ronin picked it up and examined it. In his dad's messy scrawl it said "Taka and Ronin." He opened it quickly, practically tearing at the seal. His eyes scanned the paper quickly and then once again slowly.  
  
"What does it say?" Taka demanded impatiently.  
  
"Dearest Ronin and Taka," Ronin read aloud. "If you are reading this, than we've either been killed, are missing or have been abducted by aliens. Anyone of these is a good reason for you to be here. I've had to write a lot of these over the years. Seems kinda morbid doesn't it? To be writing to you about our death, but yet here we are. Or rather you are, since I'm no longer around am I?  
  
"These albums, if I remember to place this on the albums, are full of memories, carefully documented. You've never seen these. Your father and I have wanted to show these to you for a while, but getting the two of you in the same room has been hard since Ronin became hokage and Taka went into the woods, so we figured that if it took our deaths or abductions or a long vacation where you thought us dead, then so be it. Please start at the album labeled number one and proceed to the end. If one of you is reading this alone, go get the other and look at this together. Remember, we love for always and evermore. "Love, Dad." Ronin finished.  
  
"Let me see that," Taka demanded. She grabbed the paper out of her brother's hand and scanned it. "This is such a waste of time. Why do we have to do this?"  
  
"They wanted it; let's just respect this last wish, ok?" Ronin snapped.  
"Fine," Taka snarled. "Where do we start? The sooner we do, the faster this is over with and I can go back to training."  
  
"Here's number one," Ronin said, placing a heavy book on the floor between them. The dust flew up in thick clouds.  
  
"Don't do that again," Taka warned. She placed the letter, written on the familiar stationary, on the ground. Taka looked at it one last time. It was the special note paper only used for special occasions such as her parents' birthdays and anniversary. It was white, with a sakura blossom in the center and a border of roses. On the bottom in gold lettering it read "Sasuke and Naruto- for always and forevermore." 


	2. With A Handful Of Sakura Blossems

Ronin opened the first album carefully. On the first page were three pictures. On was of a boy he immediately recognized as his dad. The boy had red drawings all over his face and was posed dramatically. Underneath it was written the date and "Naruto, registration picture." Similarly labeled was one of his father, who was looking quite sullen. Ronin marveled at how they has changed from then to how he knew his parents. His Dad had certainly changed a lot. He had gotten older and more mature looking and certainly didn't have red paint over his face. Father on the other had had changed little.  
  
The last picture showed four people. Father, Dad, Kakashi-sensei and Aunt Sakura. He studied the picture intently, unaware of Taka peering over his shoulder. It was amazing how young they looked; they couldn't be more than twelve. "Team seven" titled the picture in neat handwriting that obviously belonged to Father. Ronin smiled to see them the three people he knew to be parents and their teacher.  
  
Ronin flipped the page and looked at more pictures of the team until he got to ones of his father and dad holding hands, kissing or just leaning against each other. Ronin stared at the pictures, he had never seen pictures of them as teenagers other than the traditional picture of team seven. Labeled under each picture were sentences like "Sakura capturing us unaware," or "We beat up Kakashi after he took this."  
  
After a few pages of this, there were new pictures, from weddings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day was warm, perfect for a wedding. It was late May and the sakura blossoms were falling from the trees leaving petals all over the grass. The party was assembled outside on the lawn and practically anybody who was anybody was present. The groom stood beside the alter waiting for the bride to make her way down the aisle.  
  
"When is it gonna start?" a young man with blond hair complained to another young man with black hair.  
  
"It has started. Where have you been dobe?" the dark haired man asked.  
  
"Shut up Sasuke bastard," Naruto whispered back. The two looked at each other and smiled. Naruto lifted Sasuke's hand and kissed the back of it lightly, just barely brushing his lips against it.  
  
They turned around quickly when they heard music. Sakura had just started down the aisle. Both Sasuke and Naruto were impressed with how beautiful their teammate looked in her traditional wedding kimono. She winked at them as she passed by. Naruto flashed her his usual thumbs up sign and Sasuke just smiled slightly.  
  
Sakura finished her walk down the aisle to join Lee, her husband in exactly an hour. Naruto and Sasuke watched as the two were married, looking very much in love. Naruto scanned the crowd who had gathered to watch.  
  
He first looked at Hinata who was sitting on his left. Hinata was originally chosen to be a bridesmaid as well; before it was found out she was pregnant. Currently she was seven month give or take a few weeks and was beginning to resemble a baby whale. This was due to the fact that she was carrying twins. Her husband, Neji, who was the best man and couldn't sit with her, had been quite shocked about the twins to say the least.  
  
The marriage of Hinata and Neji had been a purely political one to begin with. Hinata was the rightful heir to the clan and Neji was the prodigy. Neji was sworn to protect Hinata, so it made sense that the two should wed and therefore also preserve the bloodline limit. At first neither had liked the idea of marrying, but had grown to love each other quite quickly.  
  
Hinata was now a jounin and Neji was an ANBU. The two had trained daily together since their engagement had been decided two years ago. Hinata had was still quiet, choosing not to speak unless necessary, but had a certain confidence about her which hadn't existed in her before. Naruto believed her previous shyness and lack of confidence has simply been from the stress of teenage years.  
  
Naruto looked to see everyone else and spotted Shikamaru who was sitting a few rows behind them holding a two month old baby in his lap and looking very apprehensive. The jounin was holding it as if it was a time bomb about to go off even though the child was sleeping peacefully even in the absence of his mother Ino who was one of Sakura's bridesmaids. The baby was a boy, completely messing up Shikamaru's life plan, though he didn't seem too upset unless left alone with the child who he felt nervous around.  
  
Elsewhere sat other people he knew, Kiba, Shino, Tenten and others. Kakashi and Iruka had even shown up, on time no less, together. The two had been married in everything except the word for the past five years.  
  
Naruto felt a warm, calloused hand slip into his. He turned to Sasuke and smiled. The two had been dating for six years, since Naruto had chased after Sasuke who had run away to kill his brother. Naruto had found Sasuke recovering from the battle after defeating his brother, leaving him alive, but unable to be a ninja anymore since Sasuke said it "Wasn't worth the effort to kill him." They had come back after confessing feeling for each other and had dated, not being public about their relationship until they were caught making out at the wedding reception at the ceremony Kakashi and Iruka arranged to celebrate their commitment to each other even though the law would never recognize it as marriage.  
  
They'd been making out behind the bar, hoping anyone who came over would be too drunk to notice their presence. They were discovered when Iruka and Kakashi came over with the idea that they themselves could make out behind the bar. Kakashi and laughed, tossed them each a beer, clicked the beers which they were holding unsurely in their hands with his sake cup, took a drink and yelled "It's about damn time."  
  
This had set off a chain reaction. Sakura was unsure whether to cry or to aw at how cute they were, Jiraiya started singing, "For they're jolly good fellows," Tsunade insisted on pictures of the new couple with Kakashi and Iruka and everyone else seemed to be in some degree of Sakura's dilemma.  
  
The sound people cheering ecstatically brought Naruto's mind back to the present. Lee and Sakura had just kissed and were making their way down the aisle again.  
  
Later that day, the wedding party was going on. It was winding down, only the bride, the groom, both sets of parent, Ino, Shikamaru, their child, Hinata, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke. One last slow song was playing causing all couples to go out onto the dance floor save Hinata and Neji who offered to watch Ino's baby.  
  
Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of holding Naruto in his arms. It felt comforting. He knew he was safe and that he would do anything to keep Naruto safe. He played with Naruto's hair with his hand as the two of them swayed back and forth, unaware of the world around them.  
  
When the song ended Sasuke drew back to arms length. He studied Naruto. He had grown since when they had first met. Naruto's face had matured and he had grown to only be two inches short than Sasuke himself. Sasuke always found it amusing that he no longer had to look down a significant distance to see Naruto's eyes.  
  
"Naruto, I have to ask you something," Sasuke said. He dropped to his knees, looking at the ground. He rummaged through his pockets until he found what he was looking for and held it out, not wanting to look up. When the silence remained, Sasuke looked up slowly to see Naruto was doing the same thing. His head was also rising slowly to meet eyes and he too has holding out a box. They stared at each other, neither knowing what to do.  
  
"Ah, how troublesome," Shikamaru said, walking away from everyone else who were watching the whole thing toward the two statue like ninjas. When he reached his frozen friends, he snatched the boxes, and placed them in opposite hands.  
  
Both looked up at him. Naruto's looked frightened, like the little puppy he had bought Ino just before their son was born. Ino had yelled and said that she refused to have the kid if they didn't have a dog and he'd have to deal with her pregnant and bitchy for the rest of his life. Shikamaru was a reasonable person and knew what Ino was saying wasn't physically possible, but he had still gone out and bought that puppy whose eyes Naruto was now imitating. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke who looked confused and more than a little scared. Shikamaru sighed, how troublesome. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
  
"Naruto, I think we can safely assume that Sasuke wants to marry you," Shikamaru assured him. Shikamaru turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, congratulations, Naruto says yes." Shikamaru stepped back. Both stayed there frozen so Sakura decided to do something about this. She made her way over to the two and smacked them soundly upside their heads.  
  
"Ok you two, you've stolen the spotlight from my wedding day, so if since you've done this just get up, kiss each other and be done with it!" she scolded them. They both helplessly looked at each other. "Honestly," Sakura muttered under her breath. She dragged them each to their feet and put Naruto's hands in Sasuke's. The still were still frozen only now standing. "Ai, Naruto, repeat after me, 'Yes Sasuke, I will marry you.'"  
  
"Yes Sasuke I will marry you," he repeated. He threw a grateful smile at her.  
  
"Really?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"If you will marry me then I'll marry you," Naruto informed him.  
  
"Aw, how sweet," Hinata gushed.  
  
"Just kiss already!" Ino yelled. They proceeded to do just that.  
  
A few months later the two were married. The ceremony was preformed by the honorable Fifth Hokage who was performing the ceremony as her last act as Hokage. According to law she wasn't allowed to marry gay couples, but since she was retiring, she figured that there was no way she could be fired for marrying Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
"I pronounce you married," she told them, joining their hands together. The two kissed while the crowd cheered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taka sat back, looking away from the picture of her fathers' wedding. She wondered what that day had been like, resigned herself never to know. She looked at the smiling faces in the photo and felt herself smiling. If nothing else, her parents had loved each other very much. They had held hands under the table at dinner every night and often fell asleep together on the couch. They way they looked at each other, as if they couldn't stand to look away, it was an intensity that Taka wanted and feared.  
  
There had once been a person in her life whom she could have loved like that, with so much devotion, but that person wasn't there anymore, so there was no use wishing. Taka wondered if she would ever find another person she would love that much.  
  
Her gaze fell upon Ronin who was still staring at the picture of their parents' wedding day. Taka admitted something to herself, an act she had not done in a long time. If nothing else, the bastard really loved Kichiko and his children.  
  
"Turn the page," she half commanded him. He looked at her, and nodded, slowly turning the page.  
  
A/N not much to say. Again, if you don't like Yaoi then don't read. I know it's a bit out of character, but after spending so much time together and growing up, don't you think they would have changed?  
  
Ages? Well doesn't really matter. I don't like telling such info here. Let's put it this way, when the gang starts setting down they're in their twenties about.  
  
Taka and Ronin are somewhere in their mid twenties to early thirties. Haven't decided yet, and they're both straight. Children raised by gay parents are no more likely to be gay than any other kid. Oh, and they came into the world in the normal way as hinted in the beginning. No magic of any sort was involved in their birth nor was the power of the fox demon, there's a perfectly logical reason for both Taka and Ronin for being around.  
  
I refuse to write "flash back" or "five years later" or "Sasuke's point of view" you just have to figure all that out for yourself. I trust your intelligence. I made it easier for you by breaking up the present and past sections.  
  
Disclaimer: If it were mine than there wouldn't be filler episodes. 


	3. Surounded by Children

(A/N well sad news, Naruto still isn't mine, but if it was there wouldn't be filler episodes.  
  
Well, not much to say. If anyone can suggest both female and male Japanese names (please label them as such) and if they having a meaning that too. I apologize for I'm a stupid American anime fan and I speak no Japanese. If I get desperate for names I'm just going to take them from other animes and that's lame so please suggest some. That quizilla site with the names only gets me so far.  
  
I want to thank my readers quickly. I hope more people are reading than are commenting cause it makes me feel special to know that someone's reading what I put up. So if your one of those who doesn't bother to comment can you do me a favor and just comment once every few chapters? Just so I can see what you think of my story? I would be really grateful.  
  
Ocelot-that's my favorite animal! Anyway, I hope you like what I have up here so far. Thanks for being my first reviewer; you'll always hold a special place in this fic. Jiyu Hatell Kodai- ( glad you like it again. I hope you read this chapter, if has more Sakura yelling. BWAHAHA! v-^_^-v Yuki- hope this is a logical explanation for how they're born. I just kinda got sick and tired of Naruto being in Sexy-no-jutsu and having the kids. It's a good idea, but over used. I hope you keep reading and I hope you like this chapter. Gackt no Hime- again, hope you keep reading, but I'm slightly curious what Ganbatte means. I probably don't know cause I'm a silly American who lives in a hole.  
  
Ronin turned the page. The next plastic covered page didn't hold pictures. This one held letters. Each of them was dated to be within two years of his parents' marriage. They talked of mundane things. They were notes written about what to buy for groceries, about parties they had to go to, notes about funny things said people had said over the day that they had wanted to share with each other, notes written from one to the other when they had to leave in the middle of the night for missions.  
  
One read: Sasuke, It's your day to shop. Don't forget to buy more rags for cleaning kunais or the ramen I want. Last time you bought the brand I don't like. Oh, Ino said something funny today while you were on a mission. She brought all sorts of pasta to lunch and she said "I brought more pasta than you can shake a stick at if you like to shake sticks at food and would rather not just let them be on the ground where they were lying before you picked them up to shake them at the food." Well, when you get this I'll probably be out on a super cool mission, so I'll probably see you at dinner. Don't forget to get me ramen and you're cooking tonight. I can't wait till then and miss you even though I saw you this morning. Naruto.  
  
Another one went:  
  
Naruto,  
I had to go on a mission. I'll be home in a week. Don't worry; it's a B-class mission, nothing really dangerous. I was just assigned this and I really want to wake you to say good bye, but it's three in the morning and you have a mission in the morning. I don't want you to be up all tonight worrying about me, so I'm going to kiss you and be gone. Sasuke  
  
Ronin himself had often had to leave his own wife sleeping in the middle of the night while he went on a mission. He thought with regret how he never left her a note, assuming she'd understand where he'd gone.  
  
He reached out his hand to turn the page, but Taka slapped his hand away without moving her gaze from the letter she was reading. Ronin rubbed his hand, ready to snap at her for hitting without good reason, but curiosity got the better of him. He turned his gaze to where his sister was reading.  
  
Dear Naruto,  
I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day. I didn't mean it. I know how much you love children. I'm sorry I said that having kids was stupid and a waste of time. I didn't mean it. I want to have children too and seeing Sakura with her son just reminded me how we can never have children.  
  
That's a subject we've been dancing around for a while. We need to talk about it. There's no one I'd want to raise a child with other than you, but we have to face it, we can't have children. The Uchiha line will end with me. I'm ok with this if you are. I don't really care about the clan anymore. I don't care if I pass on the blood line limit. All I care about is you and your happiness. A child would be wonderful, but I'd rather have you than a child. Love, Sasuke  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Naruto, are we late? Are you sure the invitation was for six? Everyone's here already," Sasuke asked impatiently as he stood with his husband in front of the Rock house.  
  
"Yes I am sure, Sakura said six so that everyone could have dinner together," Naruto recited. He pushed the doorbell and listened to it ring in a high pitched tone.  
  
"Why would everyone want to have dinner at six?" Sasuke wondered.  
  
"It's open!" someone called from inside. Naruto turned the knob and the door opened revealing squeals of laughter that could belong only to little children.  
  
"Children," Sasuke said. "We're having dinner early because everyone brought their children."  
  
"Sasuke," Naruto murmured quietly. "Do we have to go in?"  
  
"Naruto..." Sasuke started.  
  
"Well come in already!" Sakura told them, coming down the hall to the door where the two still were standing. She supported a child on one hip and a dish she had just taken out of the oven in the other. The child was Sakura's younger child at the age of two. The toddler had his mother's eyes and his father's dark hair which Sakura made sure not to have cut in a bowel shape. He looked at the two people standing in the doorway curiously before smiling broadly.  
  
"Unkie!" he shouted, opening his arms to Naruto. Naruto smiled sadly at the youngster and took him from his mother's arms. Sakura smiled gratefully, shouting for them to shut the door to keep out the draft as she made her way back to the kitchen to put this dish down.  
  
"Uncle?" a black eyed, pink haired five year old asked Sasuke. "Can you play with me? Reizo refuses to play with me!" The little girl, Sakura's older child, pointed to the little boy with dark hair and light blue eyes across the way. The child at age seven was obviously Shikamaru's son. He was sitting in the corner simply staring out into space, completely unaware that his younger brother was putting barrettes into his hair.  
  
"Why don't you go play with Rini and Ichi?" Naruto suggested after Sasuke had just looked at the child sadly for a few minutes while she looked up at him waiting.  
  
"Where are they?" Sakura's daughter asked.  
  
"They're over there. I'm sure they'd love to play with you," Naruto told her pointing to the twin white eyes girls who were listening to their father give them yet another lecture about proper behavior.  
  
"I think so to, they looked like they're bored," the girl agreed. "Thank you Uncle Naruto and Uncle Sasuke!" She hugged them both and skipped away to play with her friends.  
  
Naruto bounced the toddler on his hip to get a better grip. The child giggled with delight.  
  
"You wanna spin?" Naruto asked. The child nodded. Naruto held onto the child by the waist and spun around. The child put his head and arms back and screamed in happiness.  
  
"Naruto, stop that, he's gonna get hurt," Sasuke scolded when Naruto has stopped.  
  
"Stop worrying."  
  
"He seems to have fun. I shall spin him a hundred times and if I don't I shall have to push him on the swing two hundred times," Li vowed as he approached the couple.  
  
"I think that's a bit excessive dear," Sakura yelled from the kitchen. Sasuke hid a smirk. Sasuke knew that Sakura had no idea what her husband had just promised, but some how she always seemed to know when Li made those silly goals of his.  
  
"I think I should take him back now. Dinner is almost ready and he hates being put in his chair," Li informed them taking the toddler from Naruto's arms. He smiled at the couple and walked away with his son.  
  
"Sasuke, I want one," Naruto said quietly.  
  
"I want one too," Sasuke replied slipping his arm around Naruto's waist.  
  
"Dinner!" Ino shouted to the gathered group. Everyone made their way to the dinner table, or dinner area would be more appropriate. Children ate on a tarp with plastic chairs and tables set up in the living room that was adjacent to the dining room.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke took the last two remaining adjacent seats. They were the ones facing the children who were eating and smiling and throwing food at each other. Sasuke watched them, a longing smile on his face, as he picked at his food. Naruto found Sasuke's hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze to comfort his husband. Sasuke looked down to where their hands would be entwined under the table and nodded.  
  
Sakura watched this exchange of comfort and pain. Her heart broke to see them so sad, desperately trying to be happy for the other and for the world. They both wanted the same thing, a child of their own, not just taking care of their friends' children. Sakura got up and made her way to the kitchen to take out the drinks. She met a pregnant Ino, Hinata and Li on her way to the cabinet in the pantry.  
  
"You're going to offer tonight?" Li asked. "This is a really good thing you are doing, you are a good friend." He kissed her passionately before scampering off into the dining room.  
  
"He supports your decision to say the least," Ino commented smirking.  
  
"Sakura, thank you so much for doing this, you know I would only with the blood line limit... while Neji would support me, the clan would be mad and might refuse to accept me as heiress," Hinata said quietly.  
  
"I know Hinata, Ino don't you even start. It's not your fault that you're pregnant again, well it is, but that doesn't matter. I should be the one to do this. I am their teammate," Sakura told them.  
  
"Yes, but now I have to play Devil's advocate. No matter how much I want them to be happy, did you think of how your own children will feel?" Ino asked.  
  
"I have thought of all this. My children love Sasuke and Naruto. You saw what happened at the door even though you pretended you weren't watching. They wouldn't be upset; they probably wouldn't even notice much. They do tend to over look things," Sakura explained, getting more and more determined to do what she had set out to do.  
  
"This will make them very happy, don't take no for an answer," Hinata advised. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well go tell them already!" Ino ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Sakura replied smiling. Ino shooed her out of the room. Sakura entered the room to find many of the people had finished eating and were heading back into the living room. Naruto was talking to Shikamaru and Sasuke to Neji. Sakura decided not to disturb them.  
  
The night wore on and Sakura never seemed to be able to catch Sasuke and Naruto at the same place at the right time. By the time it was eleven, the kids had long gone to bed and most had left carrying youngsters on their backs. Sasuke and Naruto were about to leave themselves when Sakura started calling them back.  
  
"You two, wait, I have a proposal," Sakura shouted at them. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged. They followed her back into the living room and sat down.  
  
"What's this about?" Naruto asked brightly.  
  
"Well, I know that you two have been married for about a year and a half now. It's natural that you two would want children," Sakura told them.  
  
"Who said anything about children?" Naruto said quickly trying to cover up the truth. Sakura gave him a death glare and continued.  
  
"Since it's kinda impossible for you two to have children together, I'm willing to help," she explained. She searched their faces for their reaction. Naruto looked confused whether to be really happy or really confused. Sasuke's face was, as always, impossible to read though Naruto claimed the Sasuke was obvious with his emotions. "I'm willing to donate eggs and be the mother for you two."  
  
"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Artificial Insemination?" Sasuke inquired. Sakura nodded. Sasuke turned to Naruto to translate for him. "Basically it means we donate sperm and she goes through hormone treatments to produce extra eggs. The extract the eggs, add the sperm and insert some of the embryos that result back into her. If it works, she carries to term and gives birth like normal." While he was speaking his voice was deadpan, Sakura wondered if he was some sort of robot.  
  
"Ah," Naruto said comprehending. He leaned back before bolting back upward. "Sakura! That's too much! You can't do that for us!"  
  
"Naruto is right, it's asking too much," Sasuke agreed.  
  
"You're not asking, I'm telling!" Sakura shouted at them in a scolding yet friendly manner. "You WILL think about my offer because even though it means that I will never again have to give you birthday presents, I do want to do this for you two. It's not too much, it might not be enough. I just want to see the two of you happy," she finished softly.  
  
"Sakura, it's still too..." Naruto started.  
  
"What about your children and husband? How will they react? Will you be able to give up the child to us and let us be the parents?" Sasuke asked quietly.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. I've talked to Li; he fully supports me helping you guys. My children, well, they probably won't notice, but I'll tell them it's their cousin. I want to be Aunt Sakura so that when the child is older and asks who his mother is, you can say that Aunt Sakura is his mother. I want to play the role of the doting aunt rather than mother. I have two children already but I don't have any nieces or nephews. I need a kid to dote on and spoil rotten," Sakura responded. She had prepared for this question. Sasuke's face relaxed from a tense expression that Sakura hadn't even been away he was wearing.  
  
"Thank you Sakura, if you are really willing to do this for us, and you can back out at any time and we won't think badly of you, then we will accept and be eternally grateful," Sasuke said. He bowed slightly to her.  
  
"But Sasuke, we can't ask this of Sakura," Naruto protested.  
  
"I want to help you two," Sakura assured him. "It's asking little of me to make my friends happy by giving them children."  
  
"Sakura," Naruto murmured.  
  
"Just say thank you already, dobe," Sasuke ordered.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," Naruto repeated over and over again.  
  
"If it makes you feel better I'll let you pay for the medical bills," Sakura joked.  
  
"It does," Sasuke said smiling.  
  
"Thank you so much Sakura, we'll get you everything you need and be involved in anyway possible," Naruto agreed enthusiastically.  
  
"Good, I'll have two men to help with Lamaze rather than just dragging Li. I expect that if I want sardines in the middle of the night that I can call you two and you'll bring them over," Sakura laughed. Sasuke glared at Naruto for volunteering them for all that, but couldn't help grinning at the happy expression on his husband's face.  
  
"We're gonna be fathers!" Naruto said leaping up. He dragged Sasuke up kissing him fiercely. Then he turned to Sakura and gave her a bear hug.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next pictures on the page were of hospital visits and congratulations parties. One was labeled, "Sakura going to the doctor looking stoned. Exactly ten seconds before she beats up Naruto," with a picture of the pink haired women barely able to keep her eyes open. The next was a picture of team seven as Sakura proudly held up a pregnancy test that was positive. It was labeled "Sakura's pregnant! (And about to throw up all over Li in one minute.)" There were pictures of Sasuke and Naruto looking at sonogram pictures and one of the doctors attempting to shoo the nervous fathers to be out of the room where the sonogram was taking place. Next were "Congratulations on the baby!" party pictures.  
  
Ronin studied the pictures carefully. He had known since his tenth birthday upon Taka's demanding to know who their mother was that Aunt Sakura was their mother. He had never thought that it had been any big deal about their birth. His fathers had never really seemed like the type to desperately want children.  
  
"I'm turning the page," Taka's cold voice informed him. Ronin nodded automatically.  
  
(A/N hope its ok. I don't know anyone who's either pregnant or has gone through the process of artificial insemination, so I'm really sorry if it isn't correct. 


	4. Showered by Babies

Disclaimer: if it were mine than the show and manga would be released more often than once a week.  
  
The last page of the album contained a simple letter and two photographs. It was an invitation to a party, a baby shower, at the Uchiha manor. It was unaddressed as it was probably a sample. It had the picture of a baby carriage and a teddy bear on it. The first picture had all the adults Taka and Ronin had come to regard as aunts and uncles all gathered around. The second was a sonogram pictured labeled in their father's neat computer- like handwriting "Our Three boys." "Three boys?" Ronin asked. He turned to Taka to see if she knew anything about this. On her face was an expression of annoyed confusion, as if this picture was a child who was playing hide and seek and refused to come out when she called. "How can that be? Neither Father nor Dad ever mentioned another sibling. I thought we were their only children. Plus, boys? Then how'd you get here?" "Stating the obvious doesn't solve the question at hand," Taka replied coldly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome!" Naruto said to Hinata and Neji who had just arrived. He sighed slightly. He wasn't sure why these people had come over exactly. Sakura had insisted on a baby shower. He wondered about the name but specifically about the purpose of the event. People were supposed to celebrate the coming of a new baby by giving them practical baby supplies, but why were they celebrating now? All of them had known since Sakura had started taken hormones that they were planning on having a baby. All of these people had known since Sakura's pregnancy test had been positive that a baby was truly on the way, but still Sakura insisted on having a party to celebrate this.  
  
"Thank you Naruto, here you go," Hinata replied handing him a package.  
  
"Thank you Hinata, Neji," Naruto replied taking the package and stepping away from the door so they could enter.  
  
The entire bottom floor of the house had been transformed by Sakura. She had had them set up balloons and ribbons all over. The living room was filled with packages upon packages that were wrapped with sickeningly cute pictures of teddy bears and little babies. The dining room held samples of wall paper, rugs, wall colors and furniture magazines since Sakura insisted that there was no way she was allowing any child to grow up with a room in the Uchiha manor in its current state to sleep in. Naruto privately agreed with this since all the rooms were painted white or had stone walls. This was all very good, but it got quite frightening when every room in the house was decorated in this fashion. Sasuke liked the decoration of his house and took offense to Sakura's wanting to change it, but agreed that perhaps the room that would be the nursery could be repainted. The kitchen had finger foods which Sasuke found disconcerting. He believed it wasn't natural for hot dogs to be that small. Naruto however ate them by the handful.  
  
Already loitering, or at least that's what Sasuke felt was what they were doing, at the Uchiha manor was Sakura's parents, Lee, Sakura, Jiraiya, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba and now Hinata and Neji as well plus the broads of each couple attending. They were still waiting for Kakashi and Iruka who were typically late.  
  
"I guess we should start since Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei probably won't show up for at least another half hour," Sakura announced. "Well, let's cut to the chase and open the presents."  
  
Sakura sat down next to the big pile pulling Sasuke and Naruto close to her to hand her the packages. Everyone gathered around except for Sakura's parents who looked on uneasily, still not sure how they felt about their daughter possibly carrying the fox demon's child.  
  
The packages were opened with a mixture of haste and cautiousness. Sakura was very unsure if she wanted to save the wrapping paper or not, often being careful at first and then getting frustrated and simply ripping it.  
  
Soon in place of the mountain of packages there was a mountain of dipers and teddy bears since apparently no one thought to get them anything else. Sasuke wondered how many teddy bears one child could have, but decided not to say anything except to Naruto. He saw Naruto was looking at him and so glanced at the pile with a slightly confused expression that no one except Naruto could have caught. To everyone else it looked as if he was simply gazing at the pile out of boredom.  
  
Naruto's face lit up in a small grin and he nodded slightly with a slight "what the hell" expression on his face.  
  
"See? Naruto thinks it's cute!" Ino argued. Naruto quickly glanced at the stuffed fur ball with googlie eyes. His eyes raised slightly in surprise and shock that anyone would make or want something that in neon pink. "You see! He likes it!"  
  
"No he doesn't Ino-pig, he's just trying to be polite," Sakura argued. Sasuke bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing since neither Naruto's grin nor his shocked expression had been for either reason, a motion that was lost on everyone except Naruto. Naruto blinked heavily to say he too was amused by the fight that was now going on over the neon stuffed fur ball.  
  
"Sasuke and I think it's a really good present," Naruto assured them. "We both think it's really thoughtful. Right?" Everyone turned to Sasuke to see if he would say anything. He half glared at them until Naruto gave him a scolding look behind everyone's back and Sasuke nodded grudgingly.  
  
Once the entire pile had diminished into dippers and teddy bears, Kakashi and Iruka had shown up, Sakura had had a fight with her parents, Lee had promised some impossible goal at least twenty times, the guests had eaten, and everyone had argued about the planning of the room, Sakura decided to make an announcement which she decided was days over due. She knew she should tell Sasuke and Naruto first before announcing it, but common sense eluded her for the moment.  
  
"Everyone! I have something to tell you!" Sakura said standing up. Lee had to help her up a bit. She was only five months pregnant but had a large stomach to show for it. "Well, I know the plan was that I'm going to have one baby, but apparently the embryo's like me, so I'm going to be having triplets! Two are going to be boys and the last one they couldn't really see, but I think its going to be a boy too!" Grinning faces smiled back at her.  
  
Sasuke quickly glanced at Naruto to see his reaction. Naruto's chakra levels were fluttering slightly with excitement. Sasuke nodded at Naruto with agreement. Naruto's message that more children meant higher chances that they each had fathered at least one came through Sasuke's mind. Sasuke allowed himself to smile.  
  
"Sakura! Thank you so much!" Naruto said happily. "Sasuke and I are very happy." Sakura smiled at her two former teammates brightly.  
  
"While we're making announcements, I've got one," Ino said shifting her thirteen month old son on her hip. She opened her mouth to speak again but stopped when noticing her nine year old son was using the shadow technique on his nine year old brother. "Hey Reizo! Stop that before I take away you're board games." The older one grudgingly released the jujitsu. The younger opened his mouth but was stopped by his mother's glare. "Don't you think about annoying you're older brother Shikata!" Ino collected herself and turned back to the gathered adults. "Well, I'm pregnant again."  
  
"INO!" many cried out in exasperation.  
  
"Not again," Sakura murmured.  
  
"He's coming around," Kiba assured everyone who was gathered around Shikamaru who had followed in his tradition to faint at the announcement of the coming of each of his children.  
  
"Shikamaru, you know, for a lazy bastard you sure get busy," Naruto joked.  
  
"Shut up Naruto," Shikamaru growled.  
  
"Ino, I thought you went on the pill. This is your fourth one!" Sakura joked.  
  
"I did, but it doesn't work!" Ino complained. "I'm sure this one will be a girl!" Her face took on a slightly proud note. She and Shikamaru had been hoping for a girl since their first child. The girl and boy pair of children Shikamaru had wanted simply hadn't happened. Ino knew Shikamaru's attitude that having so many children, specifically all boys was "troublesome" but she knew that deep down he really loved them. At the birth of each of their previous children he had held them for the first time with such wonder.  
  
Ino and Shikamaru were the two most "meant for each other" people anyone in the town could think of. They had been best friends as small children and their families had been close. Once Ino stopped liking Sasuke at age fourteen, she and Shikamaru had started dating and their families started planning the wedding. They had married at eighteen with their first child at nineteen. The two seemed to be constantly getting into little fights. The making up process had resulted in their children now numbering four.  
  
Many might say they married young, but for ninjas it was only practical. Young mothers were more likely to give birth to healthy babies, young mothers were more likely to bounce back quickly from child birth, young parents could more successful train children, younger couples had more time in front of them to have more children which was helpful to any ninja village and by the time ninjas reached twenty most already knew who they were going to marry and so figured to just get on with it. Most ninjas who had reached thirty-five without marrying were unlikely to have children as by the time they were thirty-five they had missions which took them away for months at a time.  
  
"On that note, I also have something to announce," Hinata said quietly. Neji looked at her warily. Their twin daughters gave each other questioning glances. Neither had the traditional seal on their forehead yet since Neji and Hinata, who were now the heads of the clan, had decided that it should be simply obligation that head members be protected and not mandatory. Of course they had threatened all branch members who tried to get out of their protective duty with expulsion from the clan and seals over their blood line limit techniques. "I too am pregnant," she continued in a louder voice.  
  
"We all get to be pregnant together!" Sakura squealed happily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wish I knew what went on, it's so annoying having only half the puzzle," Ronin said exasperatedly.  
"Let's look at the next one," Taka suggested. She hated to admit it, but this was bugging her just as much as it was bothering her brother. Where the hell was their other "brother?"  
  
(A/N hope people don't mind if I'm messing around with the couples. No, I'm choosing not to give Ino and Shikamaru their preferred two children one being a girl the other a boy. Life doesn't always work out how you want it and I'm evil like that BWAHAHAHA, yes you can tell that this will not be Ino and Shikamaru's last child. What else to say? Oh, ignore A/N in chapter one, everyone's in their early twenties in that one and time progresses. Well, if you want to could keep a running list of all characters to tell which child is whose, but I'm going to put in each chapter whose son Reizo is and who Itchi and Rini are. So you just have to remember within a chapter who someone is. For anyone who's interested, here's the running list so far.  
  
Shikamaru and Ino-28 Reizo-9 Shikata-6 Yokio-1 and a few months  
  
Sakura and Lee-28 and 29 Ayame- 7 Kane- 4 and a half  
  
Hinata and Neji-28 and 29 Rini and Ichi- 8  
  
About the having children young thing- well, younger mothers are more likely to have children without genetic diseases. Plus if couples get married when they're young they can have more children as demonstrated by Shikamaru and Ino. A village of ninjas needs lots of ninja children to be the next generation and protect the village. Lots of ninja children means more ninja children even thought probably about a eighth will have kicked the bucket before they can procreate and another quarter or so will forgo marrying. Therefore marrying early will be encouraged to increase chances of more healthy children. 


	5. The Bad with the Good

A/N Strange chapter. I'm fond of some parts of it and not so fond of others. Disclaimer: If it were mine there would never be the threat of Naruto being legalized in the United States.  
  
Sasuke smiled slightly to himself. It was funny how you could be awake until the wee hours of the morning and still not feel tired the next day. Sasuke supposed that sex could replace sleep, but he wasn't ready to say that it did for certain. All Sasuke knew was that he felt more ready to face the day after awaking next to Nartuo after spending the whole night making love than after getting a ten hours sleep in without Naruto being next to him. Naruto seemed to have that effect on him. It wouldn't be a good day unless he woke up next to Naruto or at least having Naruto wake him up. Naruto seemed to chase away his inner demons and give him energy to live.  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt his lover and husband stir; he would let Naruto think that Sasuke was still sleeping. Sasuke relaxed into the pillows and stopped moving to mimic sleep. His arms itched to draw Naruto into a tighter hug than he had him in. Making love had become a sort of ritual for them. It was no longer passionate as it had once been except for occasionally, but Sasuke didn't mind. Perhaps with the leaving of passion, a sort of deeper love had settled. Sex now seemed to be more for expressing love and less from lust.  
  
Naruto shifted, stirring himself away. Naruto, never one for staying in bed once awakening, slowly rose out of Sasuke's arms, careful not to disturb him. He rubbed his eyes slightly and gazed at the form of his husband. Looking at him made Naruto want to crawl back into bed to be next to him again. Naruto's skin almost ached from its separation from Sasuke's. A deep breath filled Naruto's lungs as he sought to truly wake up. He studied Sasuke and smiled confidently.  
  
"Wake up love, I know you aren't sleeping," Naruto told him. Sasuke continued to play asleep, but Naruto knew better. He reached down and stroked Sasuke's pale skin which shivered slightly to his touch. "Come on bastard, it's time to train." Still Sasuke refused to move. Naruto leaned down and started kissing Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's eyes flew open. "Aha! You aren't asleep!" Naruto proclaimed triumphantly. Sasuke just shook his head and proceeded to get dressed. He turned around to see that Naruto wasn't doing the same.  
  
"Its morning," Sasuke informed Naruto in case Naruto had forgotten. Even after knowing Naruto for most of his life and living with him for a number of years, Sasuke still wasn't completely sure about Naruto's brain capacity. Naruto was often smarter than he let on, but had moments where one wished he would kindly remove himself from the gene pool and stop the stupidity in its tracks.  
  
"Congradulations Mr. Obvious," Naruto replied.  
  
"We train in the morning," Sasuke told him. Sasuke wondered why Naruto wasn't getting ready. The two of them had been training at dawn every morning except for Sundays for the past ten years.  
  
"I know," Naruto responded. Sasuke shrugged.  
  
"Well, if you want to train naked be my guest, but I intend to whop your ass today."  
  
"Like last night?" Naruto asked wickedly. "Nah, nah, just kidding. Sasuke, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"What?" Sasuke asked while attaching his weapons pouch to his leg. He opened the draw and threw some clothes at Naruto who nodded and put the shirt over his head.  
  
"Well, Sakura's whose half the size of a baby killer whale is going to have the babies in a few months and I was wondering, who's going to take care of them?"  
  
"We are dobe, that's what parents do," Sasuke explained slowly.  
  
"Shut up bastard. I meant well, we're both away a lot. Missions haven't really been coming in the last month, but sometimes we're both away for weeks at a time. Or sometimes one of us is away for a month and the other has small missions. I don't know, I was thinking..." Naruto trailed off.  
  
"Congratulations, I knew you had the ability to think somewhere in you," Sasuke teased playfully. Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke stuck out his tongue. Naruto pulled his lower eye lid down. "Anyway, what's your point?"  
  
"Well, a kid should have both parents home most of the time. Both of us being in the ANBU takes up too much time to raise children. That's just my thought." Sasuke remained silent for a moment before speaking.  
  
"You have a point. I'll think about it," Sasuke said neutrally. Naruto did have a point. They were both rarely in the house at the same time for more than a few daylight hours at a time. Sasuke stood up and threw Naruto's weapon pouch at him. Naruto caught it and smiled thanks.  
  
"Ready to go?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Wait a minute, can't find my contacts," Sasuke replied. The irony that someone whose life as a ninja depended mainly on sight was half blind was not lost on Sasuke. Upon hitting age seventeen Sasuke found he couldn't see things far away without having his Sharingun activated and even then things were blurry.  
  
"Just wear your glasses," Naruto reasoned pointing to the case on the dresser.  
  
"Can't train in glasses, stupid glasses," Sasuke muttered under his breath. Naruto stifled a giggle at Sasuke's rant. The glasses went on Sasuke's face causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. However much Sasuke hated his glasses he did look exceptionally sexy with them on.  
  
The two made their way to the spacious backyard. It was filled with various obstacle courses and training trees.  
  
"Are we sparing today or just training?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Up to you. Personally I wanted to work on taijutsu. I find myself lacking in that area. On my last mission I was almost all out of chakra and had to fall back on those techniques. It would have been a lot easier had I been training in that area," Sasuke explained.  
  
"So how about an all Taijutsu battle?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke nodded and gave Naruto a quick kiss before moving away so they could start. The battle started out predictably with Naruto running at Sasuke with full speed. Sasuke went to dodge and noticed Naruto's feet placement suggested he was going to dodge around Sasuke. The battle continued for a good half an hour before a yell interrupted them.  
  
"Hey! Sasuke! Naruto! Stop that right now and get over here!" Ino yelled from the top of the wall. The blond woman was now five months pregnant, two behind Sakura, and was looking as threatening as ever. Ino as usual refused to stop participating in ninja activities until she hit eight months and therefore found it impossible to move well. At that point she usually retired to the couch and yelled at Shikamaru to bring her food. Sasuke and Naruto stopped where they were; which was Sasuke about to sweep Naruto off his feet with a kick.  
  
"Ino! Why are you interrupting our training?" Naruto asked angrily. In the past few years Training with Sasuke had become one of the highlights of the day and he hated it when people interrupted.  
  
"Thought you might like to know that your children are about to be born! Sakura went into labor prematurely. Probably won't take her long since this is her third pregnancy so I'd get my ass over there if I were you two," Ino scolded them. Sasuke and Naruto nodded and disappeared in clouds of smoke leaving Ino all alone standing on top of the wall that surrounded the Uchiha manor. "Fine, go leave the pregnant woman all alone here!" Ino muttered indignantly to herself and jumped off the wall to start walking to the hospital. Ino had just recently found that she was carrying twins and so the period of inactivity seemed to be coming sooner than it had previously.  
  
"We're here!" Naruto announced to a nurse as soon as he reached the hospital.  
  
"Dobe, this is physical therepy, we're not supposed to be here," Sasuke reprimanded him. "I'm sorry for disturbing you," Sasuke told some rather disturbed looking people who were sitting waiting to be called. "Come on." Sasuke dragged Naruto to the right area of the hospital.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" a nurse at the reception desk asked them.  
  
"We're looking for Sakura, Rock Sakura," Sasuke told her firmly.  
  
"She's not ready to go into the birthing room yet and is taking visitors. She's right through there," the nurse directed them. Sasuke and Naruto followed the nurse to a door. They entered to find Sakura doing her Lamaze breathing. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look. They had had to go with Sakura to her classes lately.  
  
"Actually Sakura it seems you are ready to give birth, I'll wheel you into the room. Who's going in with you?" a young doctor asked.  
  
"My husband and the fathers of the babies are," Sakura informed her.  
  
"I'm sorry, we only allow one person in with you, which is generally the father. So who is coming?" the doctor asked again.  
  
"We're both the fathers," Naruto explained.  
  
"What about you sir?" the doctor asked Lee.  
  
"I'm her husband. It was agreed that the three of us would go in," Lee told the doctor.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You two are both the fathers of the babies and you're her husband?"  
  
"That's corrected," Sasuke agreed.  
  
"The law only recognizes one father so who is it going to be?" the doctor, now very frazzled demanded.  
  
"It should be one of them," Lee piped.  
  
"It should be Lee. He is her husband," Naruto protested.  
  
"Yes, it should be Lee," Sasuke agreed. Sakura glanced at her friends while she was wheeled away.  
  
"Tenten? Get your predecessor will you? She will take over and allow these two in," Ino, who along with Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata had gathered and been watching the debate, said.  
  
"You want me to get Tsunade? Ah, I see what you mean," Tenten realized. She nodded and disappeared.  
  
"Oh, ordering around the person most likely to be next hokage, you got guts," Kiba snickered. Ino glared at him and he quickly cowered while his dog whined.  
  
"Never mess with the Ino death glare," Shikamaru muttered.  
  
"Is that why you're on your fourth and fifth children?" Hinata asked slyly. Shikamaru decided now would be a good time to practice sulking.  
  
"Why couldn't Tenten order them to let Sasuke and Naruto in?" Hinata asked. "She's hokage now."  
  
"Tenten is in charge of a military institution, not the laws. She can't change the laws here," Neji informed them.  
  
"Sasuke, I've been thinking," Naruto started.  
  
"Wow, that's a major accomplishment for you," Neji joked in his normal deadpan manor.  
  
"Hardy har har," Naruto snapped.  
  
"What's wrong Naruto?" Ino asked.  
  
"Well, if they won't let Sasuke and me into the room, what happens when they children go to school? Maybe they won't allow them in school for being sons of gay parents," Naruto said.  
  
"Listen, they try to stop your children from going to school and I pull mine out. The school could not afford to lose my children as their students. I mean, the first one is some kind of genius, and the second is simply really smart. We're not sure about this one yet," Ino told him, nodding at her current youngest Yokio. "But from the looks of it he's just smart. That's three smart kids they'd lose plus the two I'm carrying. Not to mention the fact that Shikamaru and I are the sole heirs to our clans and while they aren't prestigious clans, it's still a clan nonetheless. Then you think about all the kids my kids will have who will also boycott the school over this if need be. Not to mention that I'm probably going to end up having more children from the looks of things.  
  
"Now Sakura would probably her children out of school if yours aren't allowed either. While hers aren't the most special bunch, they're smart and have great will power. They're probably going to be good ninjas that the school would be ashamed not to have as alumni. Then look at Hinata. I'm sure she'd pull her kids from the school if yours aren't allowed. Her twins are geniuses at their blood line techniques and have been hailed as prodigies. The one she's carrying will probably be the same. That's three more geniuses you're losing. Then you remember they're Hyyuga. Rule number one of Konoha, don't piss off the Hyyuga. Oh yea, they're main house members too and Hinata and Neji are the heads of the clan. Meaning all Hyyuga children will be boycotting the school.  
  
"Think about it. Just counting yours, Sakura's, Hinata's and my children, we'll soon have thirteen between all of us. Each year only about nine graduate so by taking away thirteen children the school is screwed not to mention all the Hyuuga who wouldn't be going," Ino explained proudly.  
  
"Huh?" Naruto said looking confused.  
  
"She's saying there'll be no more kids in school," Shikamaru who had decided to stop sulking for a moment since the stupidity was bothering him beyond belief, said.  
  
"Did you think of that all yourself Ino?" Hinata teased. Ino shot her death glare in the direction of the white eyed shinobi. Hinata looked down nervously.  
  
"Yea, yea, did the Nara genius help you with that one?" Naruto asked.  
  
"You mean Reizo?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, referring to Shikamaru and Ino's oldest son who was, at the tender age of eight, a genius to beat out his father.  
  
"Sasuke, Naruto, get in here!" called a voice from inside the room Sakura had been taken in to. "Hinata, you're trained in medicine right? We're having problems getting nurses who won't protest to Naruto and Sasuke so get in here." The three mentioned nodded and moved in.  
  
When they entered the room they found Sakura yelling curses, Lee telling her with his nice guy pose that it would be all better soon or else he'd do a thousand laps around the village and Tsunade yelling at Lee to shut up and for Sakura to push.  
  
"Old hag, long time no see," Naruto greeted Tsunade.  
  
"Hi brat. Married life seems to fit you," Tsunade said over her shoulder. "PUSH SAKURA!" Sakura yelled with pain, saying enough curses to make the oldest and most grisly of ANBU captains who went under cover as sailors blush. "Well it seems this one is just about out. Just one more push Sakura!" Sakura's cry was joined by that of a new born infant announcing their presence on earth.  
  
"Tarou is here, the first born son," Sasuke said proudly slipping his arm around Naruto's waist.  
  
"Here," Tsunade said handing the infant to Hinata. "Clean him up while I get the others." Hinata looked at the blood covered baby with a confused expression. "Did you or did you not receive medical training? Doesn't matter, just clean him up and give him to one of them." The older woman pointed vaguely in Naruto and Sasuke's direction.  
  
"You're doing really well Sakura," Naruto told her assuredly though he had no idea.  
  
"Why you little bastards! I'll kill you for this!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, she doesn't really mean it, she said the same thing to me during the births of our children," Lee assured them.  
  
"But as I recall she actually managed to throw katana at you that someone forgot to confiscate," Tsunade teased. "Here comes the next one. Push Sakura push. Only two more to go."  
  
"I'd like to see you try this," Sakura muttered indignantly.  
  
"Um, Tsunade?" Hinata asked quietly.  
  
"Can it wait? Can't you see I'm busy?" the woman snapped.  
  
"But it isn't a boy," Hinata murmured quietly.  
  
"That's a good girl Sakura, here's number two," Tsunade said handing Hinata the next one.  
  
"This one isn't right! He isn't crying; is breathing isn't right!" Hinata cried with horror.  
  
"Get those damn excuses for doctors in here!" Hinata ran out the door with the infant calling for the doctors. Sasuke looked around worriedly. Naruto gave him a reassuring hug before walking over to the crying baby Hinata had wrapped and laid in a crib nearby.  
  
"Look at him Sasuke, isn't he so perfect?" Naruto asked. Sasuke talked over as well. The baby had a cubby little face and a patch of black hair covering the head.  
  
"He is, the second most perfect thing I've ever seen," Sasuke replied kissing Naruto on the forehead.  
  
"I hate to spoil the moment, but here's the one," Tsunade said holding the bloody infant. "I'll clean him up and you go talk to Sakura. We'll find out what happened to the middle one in a moment." The pair nodded and made their way over to the bed where Lee was telling the exhausted Sakura what a good job she'd done.  
  
"Thank you Sakura," Naruto said kissing his friend on the head. Sasuke did the same. Sakura smiled and nodded, leaning back into the soft pillows.  
  
"Um, guys? You should take a look at this," Tsunade called. "You know how you were going to name the first Tarou, the second Ryuuji and the third Ronin? Well this one can't be Tarou." Tsunade pointed to the infant already in a crib.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"That's what Hinata was trying to tell us. It's a girl, not a boy. You have two boys and a girl," Tsunade told them.  
  
"But I thought there were going to be three boys," Naruto said.  
  
"It was only know that two were boys, the other was unknown but we just assumed it was a boy," Sasuke said. "What should we call her?"  
  
"How about Taka? It's a good strong name. They say names protect you, with this one she'll be able to protect herself," Lee suggested.  
  
"So this one is?" Tsunade asked holding up the other baby in the room. This baby didn't cry as much as his sister did though it seems simply because he didn't want to, not because he couldn't. He had strawberry blond hair and when he opened his eyes they were a beautiful shade of blue, only slightly more green than Naruto's own.  
  
"Ronin, the samurai without a master," Sasuke said.  
  
"Why did you name him that?" Sakura asked sitting up.  
  
"Because one day," Naruto explained while Sasuke took the baby boy in his arms, "he will be the master. He'll be the best and therefore master less." Naruto picked up the baby girl. She stopped crying and opened her eyes. They were green, the color of grass on a spring day, blending into a dark blue almost black color on the outside. "She's going to be a beauty one day," Naruto laughed. The little girl cocked her head to one side to stare up at Naruto. "Hello Taka, we're your fathers," he told her.  
  
"Why are you telling her? She can't understand," Sasuke scolded him while looking down at the bundle in his arms. The boy seemed to be a perfect blend of Sakura and Naruto. The boy yawned slightly causing Sasuke to smile.  
  
"Can I hold them?" Sakura asked.  
  
"As soon as we tell Ronin his name," Naruto told her. He looked down at the little boy. "Taka, this is your brother Ronin. Ronin, we are your fathers and this is your sister." Ronin gave his father a 'what the hell?' type like making Sasuke smirk. "Oh shut up. Let's let Sakura hold them for a bit." Sakura took Taka in her right arm and Ronin in her left.  
  
"They're beautiful!" she exclaimed. The door opened showing Hinata who walked into the room cradling the bundle. She looked up showing them the veins around her eyes which held tears.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. "There was nothing they could do." She handed the baby to Sasuke who took it. The child hadn't even been cleaned off. Sasuke looked down at the boy. He had brown hair and a cute button nose. He was breathing but it seemed off. It seemed that each time he exhaled he exhaled some of his life force.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked.  
  
"His chakra, he can't hold chakra," Hinata told them sadly. "No one knew what to do so I used Bykagun. Every time he lets out a breath he loses his chakra."  
  
"How was it he was born then?" Sakura asked fearfully.  
  
"They were helping him, the other two. His chakra colors are patchy, mixes of several different colors. They were pumping their own chakra into him to keep him alive," Hinata explained.  
  
"Why can't we put more chakra in him then, I have extra, I'll donate," Naruto offered quickly.  
  
"It won't work," Tsunade told him. "It's amazing those two were able to keep him alive to be born, but they're both unusually low in chakra themselves. I think had they continued this process for the next two months of pregnancy, they would have died as well. I think they knew this that they had to be born if they or their brother had any chance of survival."  
  
"But, he can't, he can't die," Naruto stammered.  
  
"I'm afraid there's no hope. He's only got a few more minutes to live. I'm glad you can't see what I see; I'm glad you can't see how horrible it is," Hinata wept. She turned and ran from the room into Neji's arms outside. Naruto took the corner of the blanket and wiped some blood from the baby's face.  
  
"Ryuuji, I want you to meet your family. We're your family. Naruto and I are your fathers, over there is your older sister Taka and your younger brother Ronin," Sasuke murmured. Tears swelled in Sasuke's eyes as he handed the child to Lee and walked out of the room.  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto called after him. He looked down when he realized Sasuke wasn't going to come back into the room. A nurse came into the room to take Taka and Ronin away. She looked like she wanted to take Ryuuji too, but didn't even try after taking a look at the determined look on Naruto's face.  
  
"What are their names?" she asked.  
  
"Taka and Ronin Uchiha-Uzumaki," Naruto replied.  
  
"Can you please signed the birth certificates?" the nurse asked.  
  
"They'll do that later," Lee said firmly for Naruto. The nurse nodded and left.  
  
"We'll be back within half an hour." Naruto gave Sakura another kiss on the forehead and left the room.  
  
He walked down the various corridors, just letting his husband's chakra presence guide him. He clutched the baby in his arms to him and ignored the protests of doctors who told him he couldn't take the baby. Naruto found Sasuke in front of the baby window. He was staring at the two empty baskets that had the Uchiha-Uzumaki name on them. Sasuke was leaning against the glass, his tears fogging it up. His dark hair fell around his face making his pale skin. Like so many times before Naruto thought him an angel.  
  
"Sasuke," Naruto whispered softly. Sasuke turned around to look at him. "We should spend time with him; this is the only time we'll ever get to spend with him."  
  
"What do you want me to do? You want me to pretend he's ok?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Just talk. Maybe he can hear you," Naruto suggested. Sasuke sighed and took the baby in his arms.  
  
"Ryuuji, we named you that because we wanted you to be strong like a dragon. We're sorry that we'll never get to know you. We're sorry that we can't give you the life we always wanted. We promise to raise your brother and sister the way we wanted to raise you. We promise never to forget you. We'll always love you." Sasuke kissed the child on his forehead and handed him to Naruto.  
  
"Well, I guess I should say my peace before going after him. Ryuuji, as he said, we love you. I'm sorry I'll never be able to introduce you to ramen. I'm sorry you'll never take your first steps or say your first words. I'm sorry I'll never be angry with you for fighting with your brother and sister. I'm sorry I'll never get to be proud of you as you graduate from the academy. I'm sorry I'll never get to see you go on your first date. I'm sorry I won't get to dance at your wedding or hold your first child. I'm sorry you won't be one of the ones burying me one day. I shouldn't have to be the one burying you. I guess you have to go but I'm going to ask you to be good and to watch over your sister and brother as they watched over you," Naruto also kissed the child on the forehead. "Let's go back. We have two other children too you know."  
  
"I'm glad that his hair is brown so that we won't know for sure whose it is. I don't think I could live with that," Sasuke said quietly.  
  
"Me either, I like the idea of him being our child better rather than just yours or mine," Naruto replied. Sasuke put one of his arms around Naruto and his other around the baby. "Let's repaint the nursery green."  
  
"Why?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Well, both Taka and Ronin have green eyes and it seems more fitting than green."  
  
"Maybe we should give them separate rooms."  
  
"Nah, let's have them share a room while they're babies to make it easier on us. When they're toddlers we can give them the two adjoining rooms," Naruto decided.  
  
"Let's go back now," Sasuke said. He guided Naruto down the hall with one hand on his shoulders.  
  
"We heard, oh are you two ok?" Ino asked as soon as she saw Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
"Yea, one isn't going to make it, but we have two healthy children, why you all go home and we'll invite you all in tomorrow to visit Sakura and the babies. They're probably be ready to go home even if they were premature," Naruto suggested.  
  
"What about that baby?" Neji asked.  
  
"He's the one who isn't going to make it. Hinata can explain it all later. Naruto, let's go back to Sakura, I'd think she'd want to be with us and him when he passes," Sasuke put in. Naruto nodded and the two bid good bye to their friends. They entered Sakura's room once again.  
  
"How is he?" Sakura asked. She held out her arms for the baby.  
  
"He's not doing so well," Naruto said honestly.  
  
"What's his name?" Lee asked. "I'm sure they'll find a way to help him."  
  
"There is no way," Sasuke informed him.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Sakura wept. Naruto was unsure if the comment was addressed to Ryuuji or to Sasuke and himself.  
  
"You aren't to blame, no one is. It's no one's fault," Lee assured her.  
  
"I could have taken better care of myself," Sakura cried.  
  
"You took fine care of yourself Sakura. It's not your fault," Naruto said.  
  
"I feel so helpless," Sakura whispered.  
  
"We all do," Sasuke said.  
  
"He's right. We need to be thankful that Taka and Ronin are strong," Lee agreed with conviction. Then again, Lee did everything with conviction.  
  
"I don't think he's breathing," Sakura said in a panicked voice. Sasuke lifted the child out of her arms and watched him intently. The baby coughed slightly and drew in a breath, one he did not let out.  
  
"He's gone. At least his spirit is at peace," Sasuke commented.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lee asked.  
  
"He breathed in. The first thing you do when you are born is breathe in, the last thing you do is breathe in. When your last breath is out, your spirit is trapped in this world," Sasuke explained.  
  
"Good, he knows we loved him," Naruto affirmed. "If you feel like you can get out of bed, we should arrange to have the funeral within a few days to make sure his spirit is happy."  
  
It turned out that Taka and Ronin needed to be kept in the hospital for two weeks extra to make sure they were ready to live on their own even though they had both demonstrated they had amazing lung power and were not kicking any buckets anytime soon. A quiet ceremony was held for Ryuuji. His tomb stone read 'Uchiha-Uzumaki Ryuuji, Beloved son and brother, we will never for get you.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ronin opened the next album and looked inside. The first few pages were absolutely filled with pictures of babies and smiling group photos. Even the birth certificates and adoption certificates were included. Ronin noted that on his birth certificate only his father was listed in the place for the paternal parent to sign and on Taka's his dad was listed. The adoption certificates listed the other adopting the children. There was a third birth certificate, along with one for death, for Uchiha-Uzumaki Ryuuji. "Letter," Taka said, pointing to a paper. "It seems Dad liked writing these." "No, this one is from Father. That's strange, he hated letter writing," Ronin pondered. "At lease his handwriting is easier to read." "Read it aloud will you?"  
  
~Dear Taka and Ronin,  
Currently you are about a week old. We haven't been able to take you home yet since the doctors are afraid of health problems. Naruto insisted I write this to you though looking at the two of you sleeping now I wonder why. You're right here for me to tell you anything I'm going to write even if you won't understand or remember. I'm writing this letter partly about your brother. Naruto and I have agreed we'll raise you without telling you about your brother. It makes more sense; we don't want the two of you to feel guilty. I want you to know that neither Naruto nor I blame you for anything what so ever and thank you for keeping your brother alive long enough for us to meet him. Taka was born first, though we thought she'd be a boy whom we were planning to call Tarou, then Ryuuji and then Ronin."~  
  
Taka paused. "So I am older." "You haven't brought that up in years," Ronin said grinning. Taka glared at him and continued reading.  
  
~Naruto and I want you to live your lives to the fullest. Personally I hope you can forgive us for all the mistakes we're going to make. Neither of us had parents growing up, well I did, but only in the beginning, so we don't really know how it's done. Ino insists that all parents screw up their children in their own unique way. From her children I'd have to agree. I'm out of things to write, but Naruto just told me he wants me to write my hopes and dreams for you two. I find that pointless, its false expectations since I will probably be proud of you no matter what. What I want for you? Well, for Ronin you to be strong. We named you that because we want you to be the top. Naruto wants you to be Hokage since he probably won't get to be. I want you to live a good life. I want you to fall in love and I want you to have your heartbroken a few times since you can't appreciate love without heartbreak. I want you to always try no matter what. I want you to keep going even when it seems pointless. I hope you get Naruto's sense of wonder and I hope you never tire with the world. Taka, I want the same for you. I want you to be a tribute to our clan. I don't want you to back down without a fight nor do I want you to be one of those silly girlie girls. (sorry Sakura.) I want you to always use your head and I want you to be careful with your heart. Like I said to Ronin, having your heart broken helps you realize how special love is, but still, be careful who you give it to. Taka, I want you to try for Hokage, or whatever height you want to reach. Don't expect us to raise you with dolls and teddy bears. I don't want you to sit on the sidelines. Unfortunately the task of carrying on our clan falls now to you. I'm sorry to give you that responsibility, but I have no doubt that one day you will be glad to. I want you both to take care of each other. Ronin, I want you to beat up any guy (or girl) who breaks your sister's heart and Taka I want you to do the same. We will always love you. Love, Your Father, Sasuke 


End file.
